Como fazer o pedido?
by Kamila W. M
Summary: Short DG. póshogwarts É dia dos namorados e Draco está decidido a pedir Gina em casamento. Ele só não sabe como fazer isso...


"Tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso."

Draco mirou sua imagem no espelho mais uma vez. Era um chuvoso dia dos namorados. Ele estava assim a mais ou menos meia hora, treinando o jeito que diria isso a Gina. A caixinha de veludo ainda estava em sua mão.

- Ok. - Disse ele pra si mesmo. - Eu só preciso dizer isso a ela. Gina Weasley, quer casar comigo? É fácil. São só 5 palavras. Ah, merda, por que agora parece tão fácil?

Ele passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo, arrependendo-se mais tarde, ao reparar que havia ficado bagunçado.

- Eu não consigo fazer isso. Eu posso desistir. Sim, eu posso comprar outro presente pra ela e desistir dessa idéia.

Mas ele sabia que não podia desistir. Era dia dos namorados e ele havia decidido que este seria o presente que daria a Gina. E o melhor presente que poderia receber seria um "sim".

Ele olhou ao seu redor, como se procurasse uma outra solução. Viu a chuva que caía lá fora... Não tinha jeito, era isso que ele iria fazer.

Olhou mais uma vez para o espelho e respirou fundo.

- Lá vamos nós, Draco Malfoy.

E aparatou para A Toca.

Existem coisas que poderiam ser muito simples. Seria simples, por exemplo, se Gina já estivesse pronta toda vez que Draco passasse em sua casa para buscá-la para jantar. Assim, ele não precisaria ter que ficar esperando por ela enquanto ouvia piadinhas e provocações de seus irmãos. Mas Gina demorava horas para se arrumar, deixando Draco impaciente. Dessa vez, não foi diferente.

- Olha só quem está aí... O que você quer, Malfoy? - Disse Fred, sem se preocupar em ser educado.

- Pare com isso, Fred! - disse Molly.

- Gina já está pronta? - Perguntou Draco a Sra. Weasley.

- Sim, eu vou chamá-la.

Draco ficou na sala esperando e tentando ignorar os cochichos e as risadas que os gêmeos trocavam de vez em quando. Alguns minutos depois, Gina desceu as escadas. Estava deslumbrante em um vestido azul escuro e Draco logo notou que ela parecia estar animada para o jantar.

-Oi! - Ela cumprimentou o loiro, dando um selinho nele. - Você demorou, pensei que tivesse esquecido do jantar...

- Não, foi só... um probleminha que eu tive... Então, vamos?

- Claro. Tchau, mãe.

- Tchau, e vê se não chega muito tarde.

Chegando no restaurante, eles se sentaram em uma mesa e começaram a conversar. Ou melhor, Gina falava. Draco estava mergulhado em pensamentos.

"É agora. Eu só preciso perguntar a ela... Não pode ser tão difícil. Ok, eu vou dizer."

Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia. Não sabia como dizer. Ele nunca tinha passado por uma situação dessas antes. Não tinha idéia do que fazer, não sabia o que dizer.

"Droga, droga, droga! Deviam fazer um manual de como se pedir alguém em casamento. Eu não sei fazer isso."

- Draco?

- Hum?

- Você prestou atenção em alguma coisa que eu disse?

- Ah, desculpe estava distraído.

- Você está muito estranho... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não, está tudo bem.

Gina o olhou por um momento como se tentasse descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Depois mudou de assunto, dizendo:

- Ah! Eu quase ia esquecendo... - Ela tirou um embrulho de sua bolsa - Feliz dia dos namorados!

Draco pegou o embrulho e o abriu. Era um livro.

- Eu sabia que você estava querendo esse livro de poções...

Ele sorriu.

- Sim, eu estava mesmo querendo. Obrigado, Gina.

Ele ficou calado e evitou olhar nos olhos dela.

- O que foi, Draco?

- Hm? Nada.

- Você está diferente...

- Eu? Não, impressão sua.

Um silêncio instalou-se. Gina tentou quebrá-lo, dizendo:

- E então?

- O que?

- É dia dos namorados! Você não comprou nada pra mim? - Perguntou ela como uma criança que pede um doce a alguém.

- Sim... Eu comprei... É só que...

- Não vai dizer que você esqueceu!

- Não, claro que não. É que... Bem...

Ele não sabia como dizer. Gina estava ficando impaciente.

- O que foi?

Ele pigarreou.

- Gina, eu... eu preciso te dizer... É uma coisa muito importante...

- Diga.

- Bem... É que... Ah! Eu não sei como dizer isso!

Ela o olhou atentamente e disse, séria:

- O que é que está acontecendo, Draco? Você está muito estranho. Me diga, o que está havendo?

- Não é nada, Gina. Não se preocupe.

- Está havendo alguma coisa sim! Me fale o que é...

- Eu já falei. Não é nada.

Ela respirou profundamente.

- Draco Malfoy, eu te conheço muito bem e sei que tem alguma coisa que você não quer me dizer. Você sabe que eu odeio quando me escondem as coisas!

"Droga, ela está ficando nervosa. É melhor perguntar logo e acabar logo com isso. Mas eu não consigo!"

- O que é que está havendo! Faz dias que você anda assim. Primeiro se atrasa para os nossos encontros, depois não ouve nada do que eu falo, fica aí todo estranho! O que foi!

- Gina, eu só...

- Draco, você por acaso - Ela olhou para os lados para se certificar de que ninguém estivesse ouvindo. - Você não está me traindo, está?

Ele não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Ele havia ficado dias se preparando para pedi-la em casamento e ela o acusava de traição!

- De onde é que você tirou essa idéia maluca?

- Desse jeito, você queria que eu pensasse o que!

- Eu...

- Você se atrasa e não dá explicações...

- Gina...

- Você não se preocupa mais comigo...

- É que eu...

- Esse foi o pior dia dos namorados que eu já tive!

-Gina, você não está deixando eu falar!

- Eu não quero te ouvir, Malfoy!

Ela se levantou e saiu do restaurante. Draco tentou detê-la.

- Gina, espera! Está chovendo lá fora!

Ela não parou. Saiu na chuva e Draco foi atrás dela.

Ao sair do restaurante deu de cara com uma Gina encharcada e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Hey, Gina... Não é nada disso que você está pensando.

- Háhá. Não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas, Malfoy.

- Me ouça.

- Eu não quero ouvir nada do que você tem pra dizer!

- Gina...

- Me esquece, Malfoy! - Ela gritou, antes de se virar e correr.

- Casa comigo!

Gina parou ao ouvir o que Draco gritou. Ela se virou para ele.

- O que você disse?

- Eu passei dias pensando em um jeito de te dizer isso. Eu amo você e eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. E eu passei dias pensando em um jeito perfeito de te dizer isso, porque eu queria que você percebesse o quanto você é importante pra mim. Mas, você sabe, eu sou um Malfoy, eu não fui preparado pra essas coisas. Eu não sei expressar meus sentimenteos direito. E foi só por isso que eu estava estranho. Porque eu não conseguia te dizer o quanto você é importante pra mim. Porque isso não cabe em palavras. E porque eu quero que você se case comigo.

Então, ele tirou a caixinha de veludo de seu bolso e a abriu, revelando um anel de prata com um pequeno brilhante.

Gina não sabia o que dizer. Correu até ele e o beijou. Ele a agarrou pela cintura, para ter certeza de que ela não iria mais fugir. O beijo bastou para que ele se sentisse o homem mais feliz do mundo. As mãos de Gina passaram pelos cabelos molhados do loiro e pararam na nuca dele. Sem se soltar dele, ela quebrou o beijo apenas para dizer:

- Esse é o melhor dia dos namorados que eu já tive.

Ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-la.

_**Fim.**_

**N/A:** Essa short ficou um pouco comprida. Quer dizer, eu achava que ia ficar menor. Mas e então, o que acharam? É a primeira D/G que escrevo, então dê um desconto XD E por favor, REVIEWS! Deixem a preguiça de lado, basta escrever qualquer coisa e mandar! Podem me mandar e-mails também, corujas, sinais de fumaça, qualquer coisa! Eu _preciso_ da opinião de vcs! Brigada. :)


End file.
